Question: Express your answer as a decimal. $63 \div 12 =$
Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 63 \div 12&=\dfrac{63}{12}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{60 + 3}{12}&\gray{\text{Split 63 into 60 and 3.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{60}{12} + \dfrac{3}{12}&\gray{\text{Break into two fractions.}}\\\\ &=5 + \dfrac{1}{4}&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ &=5 + 0.25&\gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}}\\\\ &=5.25 \end{aligned}$ $63 \div 12 =5.25$